


The Opening Of A Surprisingly Closed Heart

by Kittistrans



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cheesy, Cute JJ, Cute texting, Dominant Otabek, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Ice Skating, Jjbek, M/M, Meet-Cute, OOC jj kinda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Media, bottom!JJ, no isabella yang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittistrans/pseuds/Kittistrans
Summary: JJ feels a little down from loosing so badly at the Grand Prix Final and promises he will make a comeback. He will be better then ever. He has to be he's the King after all. During his practice out of all the things that could happen he wasn't expecting another skater getting so close to him.(I suck at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like the pairing then don't read. I absolutely love this crackish pairing lol. Any wase if you do like it or whatevs enjoy!

The Grand Prix Final was coming up once again. The pressure was on especially with Viktor coming back into the picture. The competition was tough, but the King never feared. Why would he? He’s the king after all he’ll make a comeback that is better than Katsuki’s. He won’t lose. The first part of the Grand Prix Final took place in his home town in Canada. His own turf should allow him to pass 1st with flying colors.  
The rink was a bit full of family people having fun with their children and each other. However, half the rink was marked off for him to train since the rink knew he needed to train. He tied up his skates and entered the ring carefully sizing the space he was given. He smirked going to the middle.  
Shine bright like you always do jean. His mother’s voice sounded in his mind.  
But of course, its JJ style! I am the king! He reassured his mind beginning his routine. Nailing his jumps perfectly. Some of the families cheering him on and clapping enthusiastically. He smiled at them waving a bit.  
That’s when he noticed another skater performing flips in the family section. The person was gracefully performing flawlessly. JJ was entranced that he missed several ques and ended up losing balance and falling right on his butt. The others watching laughed and he laughed back nervously. The skater he had been watching was probably laughing.  
“Need some help queenine?” A deep voice chuckled out. JJ pouted huffing irritated. He only saw the others skates and hand. He took it and got up quickly. He turned away from the stranger but looked back to say thanks.  
But…  
Wait! He recognized that skater with a similar undercut like him and brown chocolate eyes. Otabek Atlin the year before last winner of the silver medal of the Grand Prix Final.  
“Beka? Why are you helping me?” He asked kind of confused the Kazakhstan would help, he was really guarded and stayed to himself a lot. Looking at him now he noticed the other male had grown taller than him now being 20 years old, he was probably a good 5 inches taller than JJ now.  
“Beka huh?” Otabek chuckled making the other skater to blush slightly, he hadn’t noticed the endearment slip out. “I couldn’t just leave the queen on the cold floor now could I?” The now taller Otabek replied looking down at the Canadian skater pouting and flushed.  
“Excuse me its King JJ! KING JJ. Not queen. And I just can’t pronounce your weird Kazakhstanian name!” JJ accused flushed badly. What is wrong with you JJ!? You’ve never acted like this before! Be cool, normal, you can do it.  
Otabek chuckled darkly and heavily, throwing his head back in the process. JJ stared at him dumbfounded, the laughter was infectious making him want to laugh and forget everything. A smile started appearing on his face despite his not wanting to internally.  
Otabeks laughter finally died down and he looked back to JJ his smile remained but seemed more affectionate. He was staring at the now shorter skater.  
“What? Something on me?” JJ asked touching his face all around. Otabek chuckled again softly.  
“No, just your smile was real, I could tell you don’t do it often. It looks good.” The 20-year-old responded. JJ blushed deeply looking away to the windows.  
“D-don’t you need to practice Otabek?.” He asked suddenly feeling to hot despite the cool ice.  
“Yeah I guess so huh.” He could here otabek move back. And he let out a breath.  
“Oh and you said my “crazy Kazakhstanian” name no problem, but I think I like Beka better” Otabek called out, going back to skating. JJ looked up at the skater skating backwards still watching him intently. JJ shook his head and looked away grabbing the railing before doing a split straight up. Yeah he did ballet as well just didn’t show it to often,the flexibility he has.  
He had been thinking of entering it more into his routine but still unsure. He continued on the pose watching some birds flutter around each other outside. Not noticing Otabek watching him carefully. Taking out his phone Otabek snapped a photo carefully angling it. He opened his Instagram app, he hardly uses it but when he does its for something he likes whether that be his cat or an okay selfie.  
@DaddyBek 10sec ago  
230 likes <3  
Always full of surprises aren’t you? A beautiful image I couldn’t resist capturing for eternity. #Beautiful #skaters #skater #famousskater #flexibility #perfectform @Jjleroy!15  
@Yuuri_katsuki Ohh that is a particularly enchanting photo  
@Christophe-gc Super gorgeous form! ❤  
JJ sighed as he laid in his bed. Today was a bit weird, Otabek whom he hardly talked to him before chatted a lot and what seemed to be flirting. He messed up his routine cause of the bigger skater. Tomorrow he needed to go back to train harder there was only less than a day till the first program. He needed to get it perfect. NO matter what.  
He heard his phone ping with a message. Groaning he turned over grabbing it from the bedside table. Clicking it on he gasped the screen was full of notifications. Hundreds of them. The text came from Viktor.  
Have you not checked your Instagram? If not you should now cause I think ya got an admirer and your rocking it! - Viktor  
Admirer? What happened? Why am I rocking it? All the questions spiraling in his mind. He did what he was told and opened Instagram. The notifications blew up instantly thousands of comments and likes all from a tagged photo.  
He clicked the photo that he was tagged in and practically screamed. Throwing his hand over his mouth he looked at the photo more clearly. Yep that was him doing a full split while looking out the windows. Looking to who posted it he was surprised to find it was Otabek and the things he tagged and said made him blush hot.  
He dropped his phone onto his bedroom floor hiding his face in the pillow. Why would the other say those things about him? It’s not like their where untrue just coming from the reserved skater was odd.  
Grabbing his phone he texted Viktor furiously.  
Does Yurio have Otabeks number? ~ king JJ ( The names are what the other has it saved as so viktor saved jjs contact as King JJ this shows up during the whole story)  
Hmm, well considering they are friends more than likely, I’ll ask. ~Viktor  
JJ’s hands shook with nervousness. He hadn’t even got to texting Otabek yet damn it calm down!  
Yeah here’s the number (attached number cause idk what it is hahah) ~ Viktor  
Thx your amazing! ~ king JJ  



	2. Chapter 2

Now to calm down his nerves and text Otabek. He was upset and embarrassed at the same time. Clicking the attached number he sat at the type for about 15 minutes.   
Suck it up! A king is not afraid of anything! He told himself and smirked quickly typing up his message.   
OTABEK! Why would you post that picture of me?! What do you even mean by those tags?! And that description! Oh my god. ~ Queen JJ   
A few minutes JJ stared at the screen waiting for an answer shaking gently. He put down his phone and looked out seeing his parents sitting outside chatting happily. He smiled to his parents before opening the window and screaming out.   
“Hello! Maman, Papa!” he waved happily when they turned looking to him.   
“Hello JJ!” they yelled back smiling brightly. He laid on the window seal temporarily forgetting his embarrassment on Instagram. Enjoying the outdoor smell and birds chirping.   
His peace was broke when a ping came from behind him on his phone sitting on the bed. He turned going to the bed and picking up the phone unlocking it.   
Like I said I may never see that amazing image again. I found it beautiful and let’s just say it surprised me enough to want a picture. Besides I don’t think anyone has ever seen you do that before how come? ~ Unknown number   
Before JJ read it he changed the name to Beka to know it. He blushed at the response. Otabek could be very, very straight forward he usually is just how he is.   
That’s because I do ballet when I’m nervous I guess. And of course, it was amazing because it was me! IM the most beautiful thing you’ll ever find! Because its JJ style! ~ Queen JJ   
There you go jj hide your embarrassment! Hide the flush! JJ said to himself at least the other couldn’t see his flushed bright red face.   
When your nervous? You must not get nervous very often then. Even so you should enter it in your programs it would shock the crowd even further than your usual. And of course I know that, you wouldn’t be you without the beauty and style. ~ Beka   
JJ felt so hot that he’d pass out.   
“Jean! Hun are you training tomorrow morning?” His mother rushed into his room asking. She stopped as she noticed his red face and shocked expression.   
“Oh, honey what happened?!” she asked noticing he was clutching his phone shakily in his hand.   
“Nothing maman, don’t worry about it.” He muttered smiling, trying to force his flush to disappear.   
“Are you sure dear? You seem very red” she replied looking skeptical.   
“Yeah, I’m fine, yes I’ll be training tomarrow morning.” He replied looking down noticing he had a new text from beka that came in.   
“Are you sure? You know tomorrow is the actual contest, you don’t want to over work yourself for it, you know. Are you sure you’re okay? You seem embarrassed or something.” She smiled.  
Shaking his head fast jean sputtered “I-I’m fine maman im sure!” Nathalie smilled larger, leaving his room gently shutting the door. He sighed flopping on the bed loudly.   
His phone pinged again. Shit! He went to check it.   
JJ? ~ Beka  
I’m here! Sorry my mother came to talk to me real quick. ~ Queen JJ   
No reply came for several long minutes. Sighing jj took his phone outside and sat it against the fountain before setting on some music and stretching out much like the photo that had gone viral.   
The song “Shape of you” came on, and he began singing along cheerfully. Reaching from from the standing split he gently touched his foot still on the floor feeling the burn of the stretch.   
“Last night you were in my room and now my bed sheets smell like you~” he sang quietly. He hadn’t noticed the tall dark figure sitting on the patio until he turned his head a bit because of his peripheral vision picking up something not usually there.   
His head snapped to the side to see Otabek just sitting on the patio watching him, his head propped on his hand, a fond smile set on his face. JJ could feel his face heat up considerably fast. His leg dropped quickly and he stood up straight. His spectator clapped before getting up and walking towards him.   
“What are you doing here Beka?” he asked avoiding the other to pick up his phone, shutting off the music.   
“Well I decided that I could spend some time with you, you aren’t far from my hotel and we were talking anywase. “ He replied easily as stoic as always.   
JJ blushed looking to the other skater, he didn’t know what came over him but he moved forward quickly and pulled Otabek into a tight hug, his arms around bekas neck, barring his head in the others neck.  
He felt the larger skater stiffen before wrapping his own arms around JJ’s lower back just touching his waist.   
They stayed like that for quite some time, merely enjoying the embrace.   
Why did I do that? I should be mad he posted that picture of me, but I feel adoration? Happy. What is he doing to me? JJ thought smiling into Otabeks neck.


End file.
